You are My one And Only
by Celestial Story Weaver
Summary: Sonic is enjoying life with his baby and wife. everything is okay when one day Tails brings bad news. P1 and p2 are in this story you can read p3 its another story. read on its a big ride. this is more of a mystery with some romance i rate it R cause of a


Charactors used in this story are copyrights of sega/archie comics  
except for mindy, mike, Sampson, Angela mink, Zame, Gabrielle ,Sage , and Stacy.  
  
sequel to Star of Mindasha  
  
  
  
You Are My One And Only  
  
  
Sonic laid in the bed feeding Mindy. Sally was in the bathroom taking a shower.  
"Hey now, why'd you do that." Mindy started to spit up. " now I have to change my clothes."  
by this time Sally was out drying her hair. " Sonic what happened." " She blew chunks on my  
shirt." " well I know she didn't mean it." " I know." Sonic put the baby in her cradle.  
Sally got her gown on and went to pick up the baby. " Hows my little princess doing." Sally said  
playfully. mindy smiled at her mom. Sonic came out with out a shirt. " I thought you were going to   
put on another shirt." " nah I'll sleep without one." he got in the bed next to Sally. " Sonic the star you were  
talking about. she was born on it right. what gift do you think she has." " I don't know Sal.we'll  
have to find out." He then turned over to sleep. "{yawning} good night Sal."  
Sally got up to put the baby in her cradle. She got back in the bed next to Sonic.   
" Sonic tomorrow you and the baby spend the day together. cause Rotor and I are working on something."  
He turned over and put his arms around her." so you're telling me to babysit." " its only for 6 hours.  
you can handle it can't you." " sure i can." with that sonic gave her a soft gentle kiss on the lips.  
" Good night Sally."  
  
Morning came , but it was early morning like 2:00 am. Mindy started to cry. Sonic got up to get her  
because he didn't want to have Sally to do it. After all she did all of the work. " Hey hows my angel." Sonic picked her up  
and started to rock her. then she started to cry some more. " hey come on why are you crying." by this time Sally woke up.  
" Sonic whats wrong." " shes crying about something." Sally got up to get her bottle. " here give this to her." Sonic tried  
to give her the bottle but she didn't want it. " Sal she doesn't want it." " here give her to me." He handed her to Sally.  
then she sat in the bed and started to breast feed her. " So thats what she wanted." " Yep, but I bet you'll come looking for me  
so I could do this again {huh}." Sonic blushed. " Yeah Sal. But its not that way okay." " Well I just thought it was obvious.Thats all."  
  
  
There was a knock at the door. Sonic got up to answer it. " Hey bro." tails was panting when looked up Sonic could see fear  
in his eyes. " tails whats wrong." Sonic helped him in Tails was trying to catch his breath. " Sonic I think I was seeing things."   
" Seeing what." " I thought I saw robotnik." sonics eyes widened " What." " I saw him ." " where." " He rebuilt the place. but this time bigger  
and better. Sonic there isn't an entrance." Sonic looked on in his mind he was thinking. "{ Is he telling the truth but it can't be true cause I  
destroyed him. I'll go find out myself.} tails I'll go find out myself okay. And tails I'm very busy today So I'm not going to be able to do anything  
with you okay. " okay." Tails got up to leave." maybe later." " Yeah I guess. But right now Amy's waiting for me." " Tails remember what i said."  
" Don't give in to my urges. See ya " " yeah bye." Sonic sat back in the couch. "{I wonder if he's telling the truth}." Sally was standing by the  
door the whole time. " Sonic whats going on ." " Sally. were you standing there the whole time." " yes I was now tell me whats going on." Sonic looked  
at her she looked scared. " Sally I need to go check something out today." " But Sonic..." " hey I know don't worry I'll be back. And I promise."  
  
Sonic was out in a flash. Sonic was at great speed running through Mobotropolis. He stopped and gasped at what he saw this time Robotnik went too far.  
" No This can't be happening." He was in shock. There before him was the Eggpolydome.( which means a great big building with more than a thousand  
entrances I made it up.) " No." sonic turned to run away but somehow Robotnik spotted him from watching the security cameras. Sonic was about to leave when he  
was shot in the head by a laser beam. He fell to the ground making a sound of a dying animal.   
Sonic woke up in some kind of a blue room the lights were bright. the table was metal, the bed was metal, the chair was metal also. Sonic walked around holding his  
head trying to look for a door. just then Robotniks face appeared on the screen. "{ Hello Sonic how are you. oh I see you're all locked up.thats to bad.}"   
Sonic turned and saw robotniks face. that evil face. " what the hell do you want from me." "{ this time sonic I want something valuable.}" " like what."   
"{ Something you cherish most. something you love.something you'll die for.}" " Tell me you fat bastard." "{ oh my we're so impatient. i want your daughter." sonic  
looked at him in shock." you go to be kidding me." "{ Do I lie.}" " yes." Sonic jumped into a spindash when he slammed into the wall he felt surge of pain going down his  
spine. "{ sonic sonic sonic The same persistent hedgehog. you never give up do you. Someday all of the freedom fighters will die.how about that hedgehog.}" robotnik laughed  
his horrorifying laugh. Then he was gone. " God why, please i don't want him to take away my baby." He held his head down in tears.  
  
Back at Hut Sally was walking back and fourth with the baby. " I wonder whats taking Sonic so long he said he'd be back." She stopped to look out the window.  
" When I married your father he was so Loving, even before our marriage. without him I wouldn't have you." Sally bent her head down and kissed her on the forehead.  
then there was a knock on the door. Sally went to answer it." Oh hi Bunnie." " Hey Sally-girl. I was wondering if you are kind of busy today." " Yeah I was I might have to   
cancel it." Why." " Sonic isn't back. He said he'd be back. and that was two hours ago." " Sal he's probably doing guy things." " Like what guy things." " Any guy thing.  
Sal i'm not a guy." " Well you told me thats what he could be doing." " I really don't know maybe if you ask him when he comes back." " yeah I just might."  
Bunnie sat on the couch. She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. but she did any way." Sal do you think Tails and Amy are hiding something from us."  
" Why do you ask." " Because any time we say something about babies they kind of hesitate or they try to avoid the question." " Somtimes, but I know tails would never  
disobey me." There was a knock at the door. bunnie got up to answer it. " hey tails." " Hi aunt Bunnie." Tails heard what they said. " Tails whats wrong." Sally asked.  
" I might as well tell you just to get it off my chest. oh aunt Sally you can get a baseball bat if you would like. And Aunt Bunnie be prepared to start choking me."  
" Tails why would you say such things." " its what I'm about to tell you." Tails took in a deep breath. Then grabed a chair and took a seat. " Amy and I have been keeping  
a secret from you for a very long time." " What is it." " Just let me finish." Tails took in another breath. " It began when you guys sent me and Amy to camp. we were  
sixteen at the time. While we were there we would always be together. one night I snuck out of my cabin and snuck over to her cabin. I called out to her and told her to follow me.  
so I helped her climb out of the window. we took off running towards to boats. we got in and I started to engine real quiet. and we went out in the middle of the lake.  
I stopped the boat and sat next to Amy we both looked up at the stars. we said how beautiful they looked. I said they were bright like her eyes. I think that was a  
mistake in telling her that." " why." " She got on top of me and started kissing me, and you know what happens from there." " Tails..." " wait theres more while we were there.  
I noticed how Amy started to look like something was wrong she would hardly talk to me except when she would cry and want me to hold her. A few days later I found out what it was.  
She was pregnant. I couldn't believe it myself." " So what happened to the baby." Bunnie asked anxiuosly. " the babies alive, but we didn't want you to find out we gave her to   
a camp buddy it was Amy's friend." Bunnie and Sally looked blown away from what he just said." So how old is she." " She'll be two this year." " tails how could you. you promised me."  
" but it wasn't my fault." sally turned her head fast." yes it was you laid there getting laid and you couldn't say anything like.Amy you and I can't do this yet so lets go steady   
lets not rush. But no you wanted it. if it wasn't your fault you would have told her to stop." " but..." " And another thing. You will help Amy take care of that baby you have a lot of  
responsibilitys." Sally laid Mindy in her cradle and turned and started to walk up to tails. she grabed him by the collar of his shirt. " You listen to me and listen to me good.  
I trusted you and you hurt me. So you are grounded until christmas eve." " But...." " But what." " I wanted to say sorry." Sally let go of him and he ran out the door crying.  
" Sal how angry are you." " I'm not angry. just disappointed." Sally sat on the couch beside Bunnie. " Sally he is a big boy." " Yes but he's still young. and he hurt my feelings.  
I trusted him."  
  
Tails was in his Hut waiting for Amy. when she came in she was surprised to see him cry. " tails whats wrong." " we need to get our baby back." Amy was surprised at what  
he said. "Sally knows its not worth it to hide from her anymore." " you told her." " I had to. I had to get it off my chest." " So what are we going to do." she asked uneasy  
" we are going to get our baby and take care of her. plus Amy you have well been going over late at nights to see her." " because I love her. Thats why I go over." She gave  
him a serious look. " Any ways why not the both of us get her right now." Amy got up to call her friend. " I guess." tails went up and put his arms around her waist." Does this  
mean no more love making." she turned and gave him a sly grin." I guess not."  
  
  
Sonic laid on the bed looking around the room trying to find a door but it was no use. just then the door opened. There standing in the door way was an android.  
" Sage is that you." sonic sat up to get a better look.then a woman came in Sonic was in disbelief. " {but you guys died}." sage left the room and the door closed behind him. " Angela."  
she looked at sonic and smiled. " it's been a long time hasn't it." " you think I would forget you." " Of course not. Do you remember how argry i got sally." " Oh yeah you would always   
tease me. I mean tease me." " i don't blame her because you were boyfriend and girlfriend. But enough of this robotnik wants me to make sure you are not hurt and that you are okay."  
" { huh} so he wants to check on me." " uh yeah and i'm going to have to ask if you could take off your clothes." Sonics eyes widened." What exactly are you wanting to do to me."  
" Sonic just lay on your stomach and leave everything to me." Angela started to put on some gloves. And she took out a themometer. "now relax." " You must be kidding."  
" Just hold still and don't move." Sonic winced like a puppy. " Whoa angela that thing is cold." " it'll feel warm soon. { hmm} 98.34 deg's Thats good. now I would like to listen to   
your heart." " you better make sure that is warm." " I will. Any ways sonic how come you weren't all that happy to see me." " Angela I'm married." Angela looked down  
" What is it." " Sage and I are married too we have a five year old." " you and sage. you hated his guts." " You know once I got to know him he was really trying to get my attention  
even though he was nieve at times." " well you're okay." " angela is there something you're not telling me." She looke at sonic he had that look that curious look. " Sonic  
i want you to stay away from him. don't talk to him nothing." " why." sonic asked getting on his clothes. " Robotniks guards had beaten him up so bad he was clinging to life.   
I remember that night laying in my room hearing him scream out in pain. i wanted to help him but if i intervened they'd kill me. when I heard no more beating I knew they left him  
to die. so I got up to take a look when I saw him I could hardly recognize him. i knelt down beside him and held his head he was bleeding every where I screamed out i didn't want  
him to die. Then someone was coming down the halls. i thought if it was a guard I didn't care if they killed me cause that would be better." " so what happened." " It was a man  
He looked beaten up too. but he had a robotic arm. I hoped he would just kill me. but he knelt beside me and ask if there was anything he could do. that was when i knew he was the only one I   
could trust. When he saw what happened to sage he helped me by rebuilding him. but some how after he was rebuilt robotnik found out and killed the man who helped me. His name  
was Zame (as in name.) his name sounds weird. he knew he was going to die i could see it in his eyes. Robotnik eventually got a hold of sage and he planted a chip in his brain so he could follow  
his orders. I really miss Him the way he'd kiss me and hold me. all of that is taken from me. all of it." Sonic looked sadly at her."Is there anthing I could do." Angela got next to him  
and placed her head on his shoulders. " You could probably hold me." he hesitated but gave in." sure." By this time Sage came back to get his wife. "{huh} What are you doing Angela."  
" Sage its not what you think." He ran in full force and grabed Sonic by the shirt. " Look at me she isn't yours so you stay away from her." " Alright man thats fine with me." he threw  
Sonic on the ground. " lets go." Angela followed him. " I'll come back later."   
  
  
Back at knothole Sally was talking to rotor. Bunnie babysat for her. " Rot i don't know why is it that he's not home." rotor stopped what he was doing. " you want to look for him."  
" Yeah that would be a great idea. maybe somethings wrong." " I'll contact Antonie." rotor picked up the comm. and called Ant. " hey Ant could you come over real quick" " sure I'll be over  
in a minute." " So rot hows Isaac. " { humph} He's just the same." Shana walked in reading a book. " oh hi sally." " hi Sha." She turned and went into the kitchen. " Rot please tell me you  
and her at least make love every chance you get." " yeah why not. How many times do you and sonic do it." Right now after i had the baby and everything not a lot. but enough of this. were   
supposed to be taking care of something." Ant came in hello princess." " hi Ant. we need your help to find Sonic." " sure." " Come on. Rot I'll contact you if we need anthing." " Okay bye."  
  
  
The both of them were off. " Sally how long has sonic been gone." " all day he hasn't called or anything. I'm worried thats all." " don't be." " But Ant..." " i Know Sonic he'll be back   
you wait. or he might find us." " maybe." As they were walking they saw a Dark Building it was a giant. " No." " what is it." " look." Ant turned his head to look up he shivered at what he  
saw. " i bet you Sonics in there." " i believe you're right." " sally do you want to go in and look for him." its to dark I can hardly see a thing.lets go back and get the others. Chelsea can watch   
the children for us." the both of them turned around to go back to knothole.  
  
  
Back at the eggpolydome. it was Dark in the room. Sonic laid in the bed with nothing but his underwear. " gee it sure gets warm in here." then he heard a womans scream. he jumped  
out of the bed to get hid clothes on. " Now if I remember. the door should be right here." he placed his hand on it Some how the door opened. " Am i a genius or what." he was about to leave  
when some one grabed him. " hey let go of me." he turned around to see it was Sage. " uh hi um sage Buddy could you let me go please." Sages eyes narrowed. Sonic swallowed hard when he   
saw the look on his face. So sonic had to do one thing. he stomped on his foot and was about to run when Sage still had his grip on him . Sage Jabbed a fist into sonics stomach. he hit him so hard   
sonic fell to the ground in a fetal position crying in pain. Angela heard what happened. she got up and ran down the hall she eventually made it to the scene. " sage what are you doing." he   
turned his head to look at her. " he was trying to escape. what else could i have done." " you could of killed him." Angela knelt down beside him. holding him . sonic started to spit up his dinner.  
"Sage just leave." " Don't i get a hug." " not right now." he then walked off upset at the rejection. " Angela." sonics voice sounded hoarse. " Sonic don't talk." She helped him up. " I need to   
take you to the Doctor." " I'm okay really." " No you're not. if you were okay you wouldn't be holding your stomach. now come on." they went to the doctors office to find a very caring doctor.  
" Oh angela what happened." " Sage did it . Get some x-rays." " i'll get right on it." " Come on sonic you lay right on this bed." Sonic was shaking from the pain. " Man i've never felt pain like this before."  
" believe me you don't want to feel it again. it might be your last." by this time the badger came in with the x-rays. " Not so bad, but you need to stay in bed . for a couple months."   
" Well sonic I'm going to have to be visiting you more often." " yeah { cough, cough} well i'd like that." Sonic laid there holding his stomach. " you know what." " What." " Angela let me make  
a promise to you." " what kind of a promise." " I'll promise to get you out of here. thats my promise." " Sonic but theres no way.." " there is once I get you out. you go and tell Sally that  
I love her very much. I'm going to stop Robotnik even if I lose my life." " But Sonic what if you lose your life and he's still alive." " it won't be possible." he gave her a sly smirk.  
  
  
Sally gathered everyone in her hut. " Sonic seems to be in trouble we need to find away to get him out." " Where is he." tails asked looking scared. " He's in That dark building you  
and him were talking about. the other day." tails' eyes grew wide. " It's robotnik." he stood up clenching his fists. " you mean he's still alive." Bunnie asked with fear in her voice. " yes."  
Sally answered. " what are we going to do." Antonie mumbled. " We need to get the children out of here." "But Shana where." " Chelsea can take care of them for us." " You think she can."  
" Of course she can Tails.I know she can." he took in a deep breath. " I'm in." " so am I." " You can count on me." " yeah." " thanks you guys." they all put their hands together.   
" Lets do it to it. 1,2,3. " " Freedom fighters."  
  
  
  
  
~ Part 2~  
  
Its been two years the freedom fighters tried but didn't succeed in doing their mission.  
  
  
Sonic was forced to do Robotniks orders. he couldn't use his speed, because Robohead put a speed reducer on him. " Sonic you haven't been following directions have you. Answer me."  
" No sir." Sonic cocked his head to look at robotnik like he was going to kill him. " Sage." " Yes sir." " I want you to show Sonic what happens when you don't follow directions."  
Sage pulled out a knife. Sonic knew he wouldn't win. he started to back away. " Robotnik please give me another chance. please." " You had your chance." Angela came running in. " No Sage  
don't hurt him." She grabed his arm. " Just don't." " Sage you will listen to me. do as I say." Sage pushed his wife out of the way." I only listen to Robotniks orders." Angela   
started to cry. " Sage come on man you and I know each other." Sage lunged for him. The knife grazed his side. "{ ah} man thats going to leave a mark." " Stop sage I have a better  
idea." Guards take him to the pressure chamber." " No No you can't do this to me." " Oh yes I can." " I'll do anything, give me another chance." Sonic pleaded with tears running down   
his cheek. " Alright then one more chance. if you mess up you know whats going to happen." sonic swallowed hard. "{ why am I taking orders from him. man I wish I could see my baby   
and Sally again. I've missed my little girls first birthday and 2nd.... Man That bastards going to pay.}" sonic thought to himself in tears.  
  
  
Sally sat in her hut in her rocking chair crying. Mindy was taking a nap on the couch. She woke up from hearing her mom crying. (For a child at mindy's age she was very smart  
she started talking months before she was one. Shes very sweet in her mothers eyes. she knows a little math but other than that she curious, and cute.) Mindy climbed out of the couch  
trying not to make a sound. she was very small but very cute. her fur is yellow. thats normal but sally thought something might be wrong." its her natural color." bookshire tired to explain.  
" theres nothing wrong." Sally would ask Uncle Chuck if anyone in his family were a different color. he said he wasn't sure. it might be recessive.   
  
Mindy crept up to her mom. sally didn't notice. " Mommy why are you crying." Sally was alarmed. she looked down at her daughter. Her beautiful smile she was so cute. " Mindy   
its nothing." " But mommy if its nothing why cry about nothing." "{ She's very clever for a two year old.}" Sally thought to herself. " Alright. Mindy I need to tell you something. its very   
important that you know. You remember asking me if you have a dad." " uh huh." " you do its just that he's not here, and he might not come back." Sally closed her eyes as the tears  
rolled down her cheek. she felt anger and pain."{ how could that S.O.B he took away my love and my daughters father.}" " mommy." " yes dear." " what happened to daddy." " Someone took  
him away." " why." " its hard for you to understand." " Mommy can i sleep with you tonight." " yeah." " And mommy." " yes." " do you think. Santa claus can bring daddy home." " I wish  
he could." Sally started to cry. mindy went up and put her little arms around her legs." I'll cry with you mommy." Sally smiled and picked up her daughter. " Oh mindy i love you so much."  
she gave her a kiss on the cheek. and held her close to her. " Don't cry no more mommy. I'll make a wish to Santa to bring daddy home for christmas." " Thanks honey."  
  
  
Sonic Layed in his bed shaking from the cold. " Damn man its cold in here. Don't I at least get a heater in here." Angela came in the room. " Sonic i'm sorry about what happened."  
Angela theres nothing to be sorry about." " but I tried to stop him." " Thanks I really appreciated it." Sonic closed his eyes and started to cry. " Sonic is something really bothering you."  
Angela sat next to him, and put her arms around him." I'm a father to a two year old. it hurts that I wasn't there to see her grow. and to be there with Sally. I can't have everyone suffer  
like this." " Sonic its not your fault this happened." " yes it is I should of made sure he was dead." Sonic put his head on her shoulder.and cried harder. " oh Sonic i wish there was something  
I could do." " Don't worry about me{sniffle} I'll get you out of here remember." " But.." " {shh} no buts, a promise is a promise." Angela bent close to Sonics face. " Then could I kiss you."  
" Angela i'm married and so are you. so i'm sorry." " sonic its the only way I want to thank you." " Oh alright." He tilted his head to kiss her. it was a quick one. " you know that kind of  
made me feel better." " really." " yeah it reminded me of Sally." he hung his head in saddness. " Sonic i have to leave now. so try to get some rest. because in three hours you have to get back to work."  
" Yeah i know." Angela left the room at this time. Sonic sat on his bed. " its like i'm a prisoner. I can't believe he took away my speed. God why .{hnng. Ahhhh}".  
  
  
It was daybreak. Sally got up to look outside. " It sure is a beautiful day. it would be more beautiful if Sonic was here." She started to remember those years when they were younger. how  
Sonic would stand by the window and reach his hand to her asking if she would like to join him. She loved his beautiful green eyes how they would sparkle in the light. The way they kissed. The way  
they made love to each other. all of that was taken away from her. " Mommy." mindy woke up rubbing her eyes. " yes dear." " Whats for breakfast." " I don't know why not you decide." Sally ran for mindy   
and grabed her playfully. " why not we invite Aunt Bunnie over. hows that huh. hows that." " {laughing} mommy stop." sally would play with her to help get her mind off things. " Come on lets go get you dressed."  
Sally carried her to the bed. " Alright which one." " i want the overalls." " Great choice, but one problem." " what." " You're going to have to know when to go potty." " I know." " you remember what happened the  
last time don't you." " uh huh." " good." Sally helped her into her clothes. after that she went to call Bunnie. Mindy got off the bed and snuck over to her moms nightstand. she opened the bottom draw.  
and found a picture of her mom and dad. it was their wedding photo. " this must be my daddy." mindy didn't realize sally was in the room changing. Sally saw her. " mindy what are you doing over there."  
Mindy tried to hide the picture. " Um nothing." " mindy tell me." mindy took the photo from behind her back and showed it to her. when Sally saw it tears formed in ther eyes. " Mindy you know i told you never to go in my draw  
didn't I." Mindy held her head down tears formed in her eyes. she thought she was going to get in trouble just like Isaac would. his mother would do the job. Sally noticed it." Oh sweetie i'm not going to hit  
you.What would make you think of such a thing." " I saw Isaac the other night. his mommy hit him because he did something wrong." sally was surprised. " you won't do that to me would you mommy." Mindy  
hugged onto her moms leg. " Of course not. I would never." "{ Isaacs only three he's to young for that kind of punishment.I'll talk to her about it.} Come on Mindy lets make Breakfast." " Okay mommy."  
Mindy reached her arms up for her mom to pick her up.  
  
  
Sonic only had two hours of sleep. He was reallly tired. " Sonic rise and shine its time to work." Sonic looked to see it was robotnik."{ that babbling gorilla. I'll show him rise and shine.}"  
Sonic got up to leave his room. he had to have guards with him at all time to supervise him. He walked down the halls towards the bathrooms. the showers they had were open so he didn't really have  
privacy. one time sonic saw a woman being Raped by one of the guards. everyone saw it but acted like they didn't. when the guard was done with her. Sonic went up to help her. she thought he was  
going to hurt her. He told her how he wouldn't hurt her. she began trust him. now the woman whose name is stacy takes her showers next to sonic. because she knows he will protect her. " You have 5 min."  
said one of the guards. Sonic walked in a nearby shower. he hated the way they would watch him get undressed and take his shower. just then the woman came in to get hers. she appreciated his  
protection. " Sonic why are they watching you like that." " just ignore them." " um Sonic they're coming towards us." Sonic noticed and acted like there was nothing wrong. He started to rinse off.  
" Your 5 min are up." he got out to towel himself off and got on some clothes. the guards led him to his work station. " now get to work." they slammed the door behind him. his mind was racing. in his mind  
he knew why they were rushing him out. they're going to hurt her. Sonic clenched his teeth." God please don't let them hurt her." Another guard from nowhere whipped sonic on the back. " Get to work you lazy  
ass." He struck him twice. Sonic cried out in pain and anger. he knew if he was to fight back he would some how be apart of the floor. with his speed taken from him.it leaves him disadvantaged.  
the pain subsided and he went for work. he picked up a shovel and started to throw coal in the oven.  
  
  
Robotnik sat in his chair watching all of the cameras. he saw what happened to Sonic. " I guess Sally can come and pay a visit. what do you think snivley." " Its a good idea sir, but are we going to  
capture her." " No shes suffering enough. I just want to be nice,afterall in 10 says in will be christmas." robotnik laughed his Horrifying laugh. " Brign in the squirt. I'd like a word with him." " yes sir."  
Snively summoned the guards to get him. when they brought him to robotnik Sonic tried to fight. " oh sonic don't fight i just want to talk." they held onto his arms. so he wouldn't tyr to escape.   
" I have a present for you. would you like your wife to visit you." " Robotnik no I know what you're going to do you're going to hurt her." " Sonic sonic sonic. I'm just trying to be nice. I see you're lonely  
and you miss her so much. so what do you say." Sonic looked into his eyes. he saw robotnik was telling the truth. " Alright." " good. now go back to work." The guards draged him down the hall back to his  
work station. He picked up the shovel and started shoveling again. tears rolled down his cheek as he looked into the fire. He thought he saw Sally smiling at him. so he shook his head and went back to work.  
" I guess I won't have a merry christmas. this year." Robotnik watched him and laughed his roaring laugh. He was telling the truth about Sally coming and that she won't get hurt. But she won't see him again.  
  
  
" Hey Sal." " hey Bunnie." " Aunt Bunnie." Mindy came running around the table. to give Bunnie a hug." hey you. have you been good." " uh huh." " well of course you know Santa will bring you a lot of   
presents if you stay good." " I know." " So what did you wish for." " Its A secret." " Very clever. I asked Iz the samething he didn't tell me either." " they have to keep their secrets you know." " I know that,  
but sal you remember last year. we made them cry.cause we found out." " Yeah, plus they are child geniuses. including Mindy." " what about her." "Well when I hold her when she is mad at someone. I feel something."  
" Sally thats why mothers are gifted." " No I mean I felt something. it felt like she was powerful or something. it scard me." " Sally you scared of your own Daughter. come on. look at her shes so innocent."   
" You know Mindy wished for her father. she doesn't even know him. it hurts at times when I put her to bed Sonics not there to say good night to her." " Sally its better that way." Sally was baffled by what she  
said. " are you saying my daughter doesn't need to know about her father." " no..." " how could you." " but Sally..." " shut up okay and leave." Bunnie was shocked and hurt. sally has never gotten that way with her  
like that before. " Come on Sandy its time to go." " but mommy I thought we were going to stay." " were not." bunnie left the Hut she stopped to say something to sally. " Sally if you can't cool down then maybe you and  
I shouldn't talk." She turned and walked off. " Mindy came out of her room with her teddy bears. " Mommy whats gonig on." Sally turned around and rushed over to hug her daughter. " Mindy everything is going to be alright  
I promise I'll do anything for you. And I will always love you." Sally held onto her loving her she kissed her little ear. " Mommy wheres Aunt Bunnie." sally sighed. " Shes gone." " why'd she leave." " its... because of me."   
" What did you do." " I hurt her feelings... I didn't mean it." " You need to say sorry." Mindy said sternly. " I will I promise." Sally held her tighter.  
  
  
As sonic was working he heard a womans scream from around the corner. he rushed to see it was Stacy. the guards were beating her with the whip. sonic couldn't stand it anymore. " Stop it." sonic jumped in front of   
the whip he took the last lashing. "{ah}" " So you want some too huh." the guard was about to hit him when a big man named Sampson stood in the way he caught the whip in his hand and tugged it so hard that the guard flew into  
the fire. people gathered around to see what had happened. Sampson walked up to sonic and stacy. " The names Sampson." he held out his hand to help them up. " I can see why." Sonic said holding his hand from the grip. " you  
okay." Sampson asked stacy as she tried to catch her breath. " yeah I'll be fine." Sonic turned around to leave. " hey you were really brave. i respect that from a man." Sampson held his hand out to shake Sonics. " thanks."  
" I think I've seen you before. you must be Sonic thee Hedgehog." " I was." " what do you mean. you're the coolest, you have speed.." " look I'm not the Sonic I used to be." "{huh}" " My Speed was taken away from me with  
this." sonic showed him the imprint from a chip under his skin on his shoulder. " Look man i'm sorry." " Its okay." " Hey you and me. we can work together as maybe partners." " That sounds good,but I work alone." " Somethings  
bothering you isn't there." sonic sighed. " How does it feel to be taken away from your Baby and wife for two years. and you weren't there to celebrate your baby girls first birthday . and when your wife needs you you're not  
there for her." Sonic clenched his teeth as the tears started to roll out of his eyes. " Oh man i'm so sorry to hear that." Sampson went up to give him a hug. " Look man if you need a shoulder to cry on you can call me. And i'll  
be there." " thanks." Sonic said sniffling." hey you know you'll get in trouble for what you did." " I know,plus it was worht it. I met you and I also met Stacy." Sampson waved his goodbye and went back to work. he knew he was going   
to pay for what he did.he maybe big and have a perfect muscular figure.But he had a weakness. Sonic stood there proud of what he had said to him. how brave he was to help Stacy. But Robotnik saw everything he wasn't happy at all  
that he lost a guard. so he sent a army of guards to the work station. " I want him to pay for what he did." The guards caught him and chained him to a wall they stripped him of his clothing. " Give him 100 lashings." robotnik   
yelled out from the intercom. The guard started to whip him. there wasn't a sound except for the sound of the whip. Sampson took every blow bu the didn't make a sound. Sonic made his way through the crowd to see what was going on  
when he saw Sampson it wasn't a surprise to him. Sampson knew sonic was watching. " No pain no gain. my father would always tell me that." Sonic understood what he had said. " the pain makes him stronger.}" After the guard gave him  
the 100 lashings. they unchained him and left him there. Stacy saw what had happened. " Sampson." Sonic walked over to help him up. " partners never give up on each other partner." " Thanks man." ' No problemo." Sonic smirked.  
" Sampson. we need to get him to some medical attention." " Don't worry about me. I'm okay." " But look at your back . you look like you were in a fight with a tiger." " look i'll be fine." " If you say so." Stacy said as she left   
Some how Sampson felt like he was in love with her. who says that a dog and a cat can;t be together. " hey Sam you okay." " what do you mean." " get your clothes on." sonic walked off laughing. he need the comedy to get things   
off his mind. " yeah right. but you know thats not what its all about." " why not you sit down for a while and let me take care of the rest." " Sonic you're so generous." Sampson sat on the dusty floor. " you know its almost break time."  
" yep and i'm going to finish my plan." " what plan." " since you're my partner i'll show it to you at lunch." Time flew by fast. the lunch bell rang everyone took their places for lunch. they were serving some graish green stuff." Man this  
stuff smells like shit." Sampson said taking his seat by Sonic. " it is shit." said a skinny guy next to them. he wore an eyepatch because he lost an eye in an explosion. " The names mike." " hello mike." Sampson held out his hand to shake his.  
" The names Sampson." " this here is Sonic." Mikes eyes grew wide. " No it can't be Sonic Thee Hedgehog." " in the flesh." mike leaned over to him. " So can't you like get out of here." " I'm making a plan to do that but I have to make it   
perfect." there were guards everywhere. one of the guards spotted Mike talking. " hey you no talking." the guard walked up to him and grabed him by the throat. " I guess you can't follow directions." The guard pulled out a kinfe. " Look  
man i'm sorry." the Guard was about to cut him when Sonic stood up. " look the guy said he is sorry so why not you go and take care of your business." The guard slapped sonic across the face. he was use to it. " Alright then you leave me no   
choice." Sonic got in to a karate stance. the guard threw down his weapon and took off his shirt. he also knew martial arts. " lets dance." Sonic did a roundhouse kick to his face it knocked out two of his teeth. " Dammit." The guard   
threw a punch at him sonic was able to dodge it. Sonic slammed his knee into his groin so hard the guard passed out from the pain. sonic was in pain from doing that. but other than that he was okay. another guard saw what had happened.  
he grabed Sonic and slammed him against a nearby wall. " You think this is a joke don't you. you are nothing but a pile of shit." sonic looked away from him he didn't care what he was going to do to him. " You know what it seems the beatings  
don't help. I have an Idea, Gabrielle." A pretty woman that didn't look to nice stood in the door way grinning at Sonic. Sonic heard the things she would do to the guys that were bad. " hello big boy." She said as she walked up to him.  
" Take him to your quarters and punish him." " I sure will." She grabed Sonic by his shirt and hoisted him up onto her shoulder. Sonic knew he was in trouble, plus he was taught not to hit a girl . "{ Oh man what mess did I get myself into now.}"  
By this time Gabi brought him to her room she layed him in the bed. " Now you stay right there. I'll be right back." She left to go to the bathroom." { I hope shes not going to do what I think shes going to do.}" Sonic sat on the bed looking  
around the room " gee she sure has a nice room everythings so neat." just then gabi came in." alright sugar you and I are going to take a bath together." his eyes widened from what she had said." you mean to tell me you pamper some of   
the men who got in trouble and you have sex with them." " thats right." " what if I refuse." Sonic stood up folding his arms smirking at her. " { mmm} You are so handsome. if you refuse it might be painful." " so you're saying you'll do it  
with me anyway." " uh huh." " Well lets get it over with." Sonic droped his clothes in front of her. " you sure are a big boy." Gabi said as she took him into the bathroom.  
  
  
Sally sat in the tub washing Mindys hair. " Mommy could you tell me more about Daddy." " Mindy when you get older not right now." " But I just want you to tell what he was like." " mindy I said not now." Mindy was surprised  
that her mom yelled at her. She began to cry. " oh mindy i'm sorry." " you{sniffle} promised {sniffle} you won't get mad {sniffle} at me." " I'm so sorry honey sally held her close to her chest. " sally began to cry also." I'm so very sorry."  
mindy stopped crying and looked up at her mom." Mommy you miss daddy a lot don't you." Sally wiped her eyes." yes I do." " since i don't know him could you show me some pictures of him." " Sure baby,but right after we wash off."  
Sally rinsed her off with the shower spray. " You want to rinse me off." " yeah." mindy stood up to rinse her mom off. the way Sally's hair was plastered to her back. shelet her hair grow so it was down her back. " all done."   
" thanks sweetie." Sally got out the tub to get her towel on. she grabed mindys off the rack and wrapped it around her. " mommy I got to go." Sally helped her onto the toilet. " Soon you'll be able to do this yourself."   
Mindy smiled at her mom.   
  
by this time sally and mindy were in the bed looking at some photos." how old were you and daddy in this picture." " we were about seventeen. we were very young." " whats wrong with daddy inthis picture." " That day he was preparing  
for our wedding the next day. he was upset at your uncle Antonie." " why." " well you see your father was supposed to get his suit to wear. Antonie took for ever to fix it. So your father was mad at him." " who took the picture." " Your uncle  
tails did." " oh {yawning}." " it looks like you want to go to bed." " uh huh." " Well i'll take you." Sally cradled her and placed her in her bed. " Good night mommy." " Good night sweetie." Sally closed the door and went ot her bed. She picked  
up the wedding portrait and hugged it. she leaned over to turn out the light. " I love you sonic. I wish i could see you again." Sally pressed her lips on the photo. { ring ring}. " hello." " { hey sal its me.}" " Bunnie i just want to say sorry."  
" {Sally its my fault i shouldn't have said anything}." " Bunnie really its my fault I had no right to talk to you that way." there was silence. " Bunnie really i'm so sorry." "{ okay sally I'll forgive you. Do you forgive me.}" " Yeah I forgive  
you." "{ I called to say i was sorry. So i'll see ya tomorrow.}" " Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow bye." "{ bye.}" Sally hanged up the phone. She turned over onto her side and fell fast ot sleep.  
  
  
sonic layed in the bed exhausted. Gabrielle was reading a book. " Can I leave." " Not yet sugar." Gabrielle leaned over to kiss him. " uh I don't feel like kissing anymore. I need to get back to work." Sonic got up to put on his clothes.  
" Well alright then." Gabrielle pushed a button that signaled for the guards. " I guess this is goodbye." " It is and it will be forever." the guards walked in and took sonic out. " { Man that was harsh her breath doesn't smell all that well either.  
i hope no other guy has to pay her a visit. Plus i feel sick to my stomach.}" Sonic thought to himself. " uh, you guys don't mind stopping for a sec do you." The guards ignored him. " really you need to stop. {cough cough cough}" Sonic barfed   
on one of the guards shoes. " I tried to warn you. { spit}" the guard was very angry. he punched him in the stomach. "{oof}." the guards draged him back to his work station. " get to work." Sonic layed on the dusty floor. Sampson walked  
to him with a cup of water. " here man." mike was busy shoveling up the coal in the ovens. Stacy was with the other woman burning wood. " hey thanks." " no prob." Sampson helped Sonic up to his feet. " hey Sam I can't take this anymore."  
" we all can't." " I know i need you, mike,and stacy to help me with my plan." " sure thing partner. hey don't we have six more hours of work." " Uh huh and we need to get to work if we don't want anymore pain." The both of them grabed a shovel  
and went back to work.  
  
  
" Bring in Angela." robotnik sat back in his chair. tapping his fingers." yes sir." Snively set out to find her. he found her standing by a window. there was a time where he tried to get his groove with her. After that he never tried it again.  
he had problems going to the bathroom at times. " uh Angela robotnik would like to see you." Angela turned around her hazel eyes met his. " Then lets go." Angela grinned she liked it how he wanted her and how she would tease him. "{ That perverted  
prick think he can get his hands on me well he has another thing coming.}" The both of them walked down the dark halls. it was 12:30 pm when Angela walked in she was welcomed by robotnik. " well hello my prescious." " what is it you want me to do."  
" give this to Sally. I hope i can trust you to come back." " I promise." " Good because you remember what happened the last time." " yes." " then get going." Angela left his office she went down the hall towards her room to get her coat. " {it must be freezing  
outside.}" she put her hood over her head." { I might stop at a friends house to visit my daughter.}" a tear rolled down her cheek. she remembered being taken away from her daughter. Angela shook her head trying to forget the pain she bared.  
sage followed her out the door. " Sage you don't have to follow me you know." " Angela its my orders I have to." " fine then." The both of them left the polydome. " lets take the hovercraft." Angela smiled at him." you may be following robotnik  
but you sure know how to please a woman." she got in beside him. she missed the love they had together. she wanted him to be hisself again, but she knew that it won't be possible. They made it to the edge of the forest. " Sage you stay here and wait for me.'  
angela hopped out. and made her way into knothole she found sally's hut So she slid the note under the door. " Bye Sally." She ran off towards the hovercraft. " Sage i want you to make love to me like you use to." sage looked at her." why didn't you ask."  
Angela was surprised." Sage is that you is it really you." " yeah its me." " but.." " Hey I acted that way so I won't get in trouble . oh and the chip well it malfunctioned. so I'm back to my old self." " Oh sage." they embraced and kissed each other.   
that night Angela felt his love for her. he wasn't able to all those years because of robotnik.  
  
  
That night sally woke up something was telling her to go and take a look outside. she opened the door and found the note. she read it. ~ hello sally your husband would really like to visit you for christmas. so I invite you to come and spend sometime with  
him. this is not a trick. Robotnik.~ Sally crumbled the paper." { what if he's telling the truth.}" Sally ran to the closet to get her coat on. " I need to call Antonie." she grabed the phon eand dialed his number. { ring ring, ring ring.} Ant picked up the phone.  
" { Hello}" said a groggy voice. " Ant I need your help its an emergency." " { I'll be over.}" Sally hung up the phone and waited. in about 15 min Ant was at the door. sally got up to open it. " hey glad you're here." sally picked up the crumpled paper. " Read this."  
ant started to read it. " So ." " he may be telling the truth. " " and..." " I want you to go with me please." Sally got on her knees pleading. " Sally don't do that." ant help her up. " oh alright i will." " we need to take mindy over to your house for a while."  
Sally went into the room and wrapped mindy into a blanket. " Here I'll carry her." " well thank you." Sally and Antonie left for his Hut. When they got there they layed mindy on the couch. Sally gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Mommy will be back."  
then the both of them left. " Hop in Sal Rotor made it for me." " Thats neat. hurry we need to leave." Ant Started up the vehicle. and they were off. they drove through the forest until they saw the eggpolydome. " I guess this is it." " what do you mean."  
" I mean i might see Sonic for the last time." sally held her head down. " you know I really hope this is not a trick. When I see him I want to hold him and, and I would like to make sweet love to him." Ant helped her out of the craft. " Sal you can do just that.  
once we find out the truth." the both of them walked up to the door. " here goes nothing." Ant took sally's hand." just for protection."  
  
  
Sonic walked back to his room his job was done and he could at least get some sleep. " what a day." Sonic layed in his bed and fell fast asleep. ~ " Sally i love you." " i love you too." " I promise t be a great husband and maybe a father." " oh Sonic."~  
" {huh}". Sonic woke up by the door opening. there were to shadows the light was to bright for him to look into so he squinted. " who's there." on of the shadows had a silhouette like Sally. Another was a Man. " Sonic." the female voice called out to him.  
the to shadows emerged from the light.the door closed behind them. Sonic leaned over to switch on the overhead light. " Sally is that you. is it really you." Sonics eyes became clouded by his tears. " Yes its me." Sonic had his arms opened for her.  
" Oh sonic." sally ran to him with tears in her eyes. they started to kiss each other as if they were hungrey." Sally I've missed you so much. Ant's been taking good care of you lately hasn't he." " yes he has." " so hows mindy." " Well shes a energetic genius."  
"{hmm} thats good to hear. I just wish I could be with you." " Sonic you're here with me now. so why not we make prescious time together. Um Ant why not you leave the both of us alone." " sure." " Sally I'm so alone at nights. I miss your singing. It  
really breaks my heart that I'm not there when you need me." " Sonic { shhh}." " why." " be quiet and kiss me." Sonic put his arms around her. " you konw the rules." " what rules." " no courtship without protection." " I don't forget do I ." " I love you Babe."  
  
After the visiting hours went by Sally sat at the edge of the bed holding sonics hand. " I'll miss you." " I'll miss you too beautiful." Sally leaned forward and put her cheek on his chest. " hold me until its time to go." " I will."  
  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
